1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof structure for zippers, particularly to one provided with a waterproof layer on one side surface of two zipper tapes for preventing water from seeping in the two zipper tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zippers are widely used for clothes, handbags sports equipment, raincoats diving suits and the like. Apart from having a closing and unclosing function, zippers are expected to have other practical properties among which water resistance is of great importance.
However, conventional zippers cannot effectively resist water because zipper tapes of the conventional zippers are made of fabric; therefore, external water is easy to seep in the zipper tapes, always causing inconvenience in use. In view of this drawback, the zipper tapes of the conventional zipper are coated with PU colloidal membrane for increasing waterproof effect, but actually PU colloidal membrane is not good in weather resistance and unable to resist high temperature for long, and hence, after used and contacting with water for a period of time, the PU colloidal membrane will gradually cause hydrolysis and fall off.